


#3 Skank!Kurt

by AmericanDreamer



Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blangst, Hurt Blaine, M/M, McKinley - Freeform, Mercedes Jones mention, OCs - Freeform, Skank!Kurt, Skank!Quinn, bruised and beaten blaine, mention of violence, quaranklaine, sadie hawkins dance mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanDreamer/pseuds/AmericanDreamer
Summary: What would things look like if Kurt had never met Blaine at Dalton? What if Blaine had never even gone to Dalton? Maybe they met differently.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693399
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	#3 Skank!Kurt

**Author's Note:**

> This is a different take on Glee, with a different timeline. One where the Sadie Hawkins Dance beating took place later. In the year Kurt was supposed to meet Blaine at Dalton. They're in the same grade and are the same age.

As Kurt stands underneath the bleachers with the rest of the Skanks, he realizes just how different things are now. He can fully express himself now and not be judged, or at least not to his face. He can even color his hair purple! 

No more fighting jocks, since they wouldn’t dare mess with him now. Besides, it's easier to ignore them or spit insults back at them now. It doesn’t get to him anymore. That’s the upside to the thick shield he’s built around himself. It’s peaceful. 

Okay, maybe not peaceful. It isn’t peaceful to insult others for standing in his way. And all his past friendships are strained or over. 

It’s not that he himself changed so much. But they don’t understand. Mercedes and he talk now and then, but it’s not the same. She keeps telling him she doesn’t get why he didn’t come back to glee club or hang out with them. She will never see how even there he will never fully be accepted. She still got solos now and then, was praised for that amazing voice of hers. 

But him? No. He would have always stood in the background. Swaying along with everyone. Hearing ‘maybe next time, Kurt’ or ‘when the right song comes along for your voice’. He would have never fit in. Especially with all the stupid contests Schuester kept putting up. The last straw was that stupid boys vs girls one, where he was forced to join the boys. And immediately all his ideas got shot down. They tried to get him to spy on the Warblers. 

He did go. But when he got there, it was so strange. All the boys dressed the same and it was all so strict. The Warblers were basically famous there, which was a breath of fresh air. But they were so stiff and even there he was basically pushed aside when he tried to ask for help. It was obvious he stuck out like a sore thumb there too. And it was also clear he would never get to fully be himself there either. 

He felt so down about the whole thing. And then there was Karofsky of course, threatening to kill him. He was terrified. He couldn’t tell anyone. Not that they seemed to care anyway. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. Any of it. So he gave up. He joined other misfits, together with Quinn, who had also been shunned and alone after becoming a mom. And that was that. 

It was interesting to hear the effect of them leaving from Mercedes. Apparently with Kurt leaving, the others started fighting more for solos as well. While Rachel tried to take over control more than she usually had, just because she didn’t want anyone else to leave. 

It all escalated into one huge blow-up fight just before sectionals. And the entire club disbanded. Mercedes was trying to set up a new group. But Mr. Schuester was unsure about it and of course Rachel wanted her own club too. 

What a fucking mess. He’s glad to be out. The drama is way less. And he saves money now that his clothes don’t get ruined by slushies every day. 

Is he happy? Up for debate. But it’s fine. He can deal with this. It might mean having to give up his dreams of ever making it into NYADA. But that was a long shot anyway. May as well shoot for something he has a chance at. He’ll figure out what that is soon. Maybe. 

So yeah. Here he is. Underneath the bleachers with the other Skanks. His crew now. He still hates smoking. But he doesn’t bitch at them for it. Much. He can say whatever he wants around them. At least they accept him for who he is. Especially Quinn. Who shows up super late today. 

“Where have you been?” Mel asks her, a black girl with blue streaks in her hair, courtesy of Kurt. He’s good at that. 

“Who are you, my mom?” Quinn sneers at her. 

“What crawled up your ass today?”

Quinn rolls her eyes and lights up a cigarette. “Nothing. Just had a run in with the jocks.”

“Ugh, what now? Did they push you around?” Kurt asks her, already annoyed.

“Nah, just this new kid. Tiny as shit, already looked beaten. Couldn’t stand the sight of them messing him up more.” Kurt tilts his head. 

“What new kid?”

She shrugs. “Dunno. Didn’t get his name. He was just there suddenly. Should have seen him. He looked like crap.”

“Half the school year is over. What’s the point of transferring now?” Mel adds.

“Probably easier when someone comes from the hospital.” Shawna suddenly mentions.

“Wait, the hospital? What are you talking about?”

“Yeah. Didn’t you hear? Kids that got the crap kicked out of them at some dance in Westerville?”

They all stare at Shawna. She shrugs. “It was all over the news, man, don’t look at me like that.”

“What happened?”

“Apparently these guys went together to the Sadie Hawkins Dance, like Ohio is suddenly gonna accept gay kids. And after, they got jumped. Ended up in the hospital. Happened like a week ago or something? I dunno.”

Quinn whistles. “Jesus. So you think that’s one of them? No wonder he looks like he does.”

Kurt can’t speak. It’s like someone knocked the wind right out of him. A gay guy is at their school, their school full of fucking homophobes who even make death threats, after getting beaten up at a school dance for being gay. 

“Kurt? You okay?”

“Man, are you gonna throw up or something? Cause then I’m out. I can’t stand to see or smell that shit.” 

Their voices echo around him. Why would anyone have transferred the kid here? Still bruised after having been on the news no less. He’s a walking punchbag. May as well walk around with a sign asking to be killed. 

“Why…”

“Why what, Kurt?” Quinn asks, her voice a little more gentle. 

“Why would… Are they crazy? A guy like that can’t be transferred here!”

“No one here has ever been beaten like that, though…” Mel says, but even she sounds uncertain now. 

Fuck, what was wrong with people? Do his parents hate the kid? How could they send him here? 

“Yeah, it is messed up they sent him here of all places. But he couldn’t just run scared, right? Maybe this is better.”

“How is this better?!” Yeah, he’s being irrational, considering he doesn’t know the guy. But this is just… it’s cruel.

“Dude, relax. You don’t even know him.”

He shakes his head. He may fit in better here than he ever did. But they will never understand this. Never. 

He storms right out, ignoring his friends as they call out after him. 

He doesn’t even know where he’s going or what he’s going to do. But he couldn’t stay there.

He isn’t watching where he’s going until he collides with something, hard. He falls backwards and is about to blow up, when he looks and sees someone else moving slowly in the grass, wincing as he tries to get up.

Fuck. He’s run into that guy. And Quinn was not kidding. He does look beaten up. He looks around his age, a little tanned from what he can see. But mainly he can see black and blue bruises. Some faded into yellow and green. Some still healing cuts on his hands and lip and temple. His left wrist is in a cast, one he’s cradling right now, hissing. 

He’s staring, he knows he is. But he can’t help it. He’s never seen another gay guy around here. Or in Ohio even. Of his age at least. 

And the first one he gets to meet, is still healing from a hate crime. 

He scowls. Fucking Ohio. 

The guy must have noticed him scowling and balling his fists, cause he’s looking at him now with wide eyes and scrambling to get away. 

“I-I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking.” Jesus christ. That makes him even more angry. How scared the guy looks and sounds. His voice all timid. He just hates everyone right now. 

“Stop.” He says, trying to sound calm, but sounding anything but of course. The guy gulps and stares at him. 

Kurt gets up slowly. “Can you stand?” 

He still stares, unsure. “I- What?” He tries to move away again, but hisses as he almost catches himself on his wrist.

Kurt rolls his eyes and sighs. “Here.” he holds out a hand towards him and the guy eyes it wearily. “I’m not going to hurt you.” 

Slowly the guy takes his hand and winces as Kurt helps him stand. “S-sorry.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow. “For what?”

“Running into you.” For inconveniencing you, for getting in your way, for existing. That’s what he really means. Kurt knows it. He recognizes that look in his eyes. And the thoughts.   
“Don’t be sorry. Did I hurt you?” The boy looks at him strangely. Like he couldn’t believe someone was asking that. Or maybe that someone who looks like Kurt is asking him that. “You were wincing.”

“Oh. N-no. It’s fine.” Immediately the boy looks away, as if hiding from Kurt’s eyes. Making himself invisible. 

Kurt sighs. “It’s not fine.” 

The boy looks up again. “I’m sorry. I should go.”

“You’re not fine.” Kurt replies as the boy turns around. He stands with his back towards Kurt. 

Slowly he turns back, looking more defiant. “You don’t know me.”

“No, I don’t. And I’ve never been fully in your shoes either. But I know what it’s like to not be accepted for who you are. Pushed into lockers, thrown into dumpsters, called a faggot.” The boy flinches at that one and looks at him in shock.

“You…”

“I’m gay, yeah. And I was bullied, too. I wasn’t beaten like you were.” He turns his eyes away again at that. Memories, probably. “But I’m pretty sure if I tried to do what you had the guts to do, the same thing would have happened.”

The kid shakes his head, already opening his mouth to deny what Kurt said. 

“I’m Kurt.” he holds out his hand. 

The boy eyes his hand for a while. But then tentatively takes it and shakes it. “Blaine.” He adds quietly. 

Kurt nods as they release hands. “Blaine. It suits you.”

Blaine nods a little. “Thanks. I-” He pauses. Kurt waits patiently. “Why did you tell me all this?”

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re the first gay guy besides me to come here. By the way. Why did you come here? I mean this isn’t exactly a more accepting place, you know?”

“Yeah. I got that when some jocks cornered me by my locker first thing and told me fairies don’t belong here.”

Kurt closes his eyes and swallows. “They’re dicks. Again, why here? Do your parents hate you?”

Blaine looks down. “My dad thought I should just get back on the horse, so to speak. I shouldn’t run away from all public schools because of ‘one incident’.”

“Except it hasn’t been one incident?”

Blaine nods. “I think it’s more him wanting to punish me. They warned me about this. Bad things happening when I decided to come out and ‘flaunt myself’.” 

“So they’re not okay with you being gay either?”

He shrugs. “Maybe he hopes if it happens enough, it’ll scare me straight?”

“Your dad is a dick.” Blaine chuckles at that and Kurt smirks. 

“So I guess I have a lot more of this to look forward to? The jocks and all that?”

“Nah, not if you stick with us.” He starts walking and motions for Blaine to walk with him. 

“Us?”

“Yeah. The girl with the pink hair who helped you earlier?”

“Quinn? She was nice. She got them to back off.”

“Exactly.” He smiles. “She and me and a bunch of other misfits have our own group. The Skanks.”

“The Skanks?” He definitely doubts it now by the way he stopped.

“Relax. We’re a good bunch. Quinn and I are both in it, remember? And the other girls are fine, too. They may bite, but they’re harmless. Especially towards other misfits. And you, my friend, will fit right in.”

“I dunno, Kurt. Yeah you guys are nice so far. But I’m not the purple hair type. Or pierced noses. Or smoking. I heard about someone setting up a glee club? I always liked singing, maybe-”

Kurt interrupts him. “Hold it right there. Glee club? You want to join glee club?”

“Yeah… I always liked theater and singing. We didn’t have that at my old school.”

“Look, Blaine, I get it. I had dreams of Broadway too. But at this school, glee club and theater are at the bottom of the pyramid. Like even lower than being gay. Do you really want to be gay and in glee? Do you have a death wish?”

He looks pained. “I didn’t know.” And his voice is timid and sad again. Great. 

Kurt sighs. “I won’t stop you if you really want to join. But it’s not going to help you with the jocks.”

He sighs. “My dad will be relieved anyway if I don’t join. That’s a win, right?”

Kurt groans. Damn it. “It’s not. At all. Look, if you are serious about singing and theater, it… I dunno. Maybe we can find a way. Maybe not here, at school. Maybe something outside of it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, I wanted to go to NYADA, so.” He shrugs. 

Blaine looks at him in shock. “You’re gonna keep surprising me, aren’t you?”

Kurt smirks. “It’s what I do.”

“You should hear him sing. He’s a countertenor.” Quinn adds as they join the group.

Blaine stares, gaping. “Seriously?!” 

Kurt actually blushes, which makes the others burst into laughter. 

“Oh shut up. It’s not a big deal.”

“It is absolutely a big deal! That’s amazing, Kurt.”

He shrugs, already done with the subject. “Maybe if you’re nice enough, you’ll get to hear me some time.”

“If there’s a piano around, count me in!” Blaine adds with a grin. Kurt watches him as he interacts with the girls. What a difference from the beaten boy he met maybe ten minutes earlier. 

What if he had had someone like that, accepting him, letting him know it’s okay to be gay? Someone who gets the struggles? Would things have been different?

He shakes it off. No point dwelling on that. 

“So, Blaine. Now that you’re officially part of the skanks, it’s time we discuss the elephant in the room.”

Blaine looks up in surprise. “Wait, I didn’t-”

“What’s with the outfit?”

He looks down at his simple blue jeans, sneakers and checkered button up shirt. “It- Is it not okay? I wanted to dress simple. Not stand out too much.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow. “Yeah, I can see that. It’s also super unflattering on you. And how every straight, boring guy here dresses.”

Blaine looked towards the girls for help, but they all turned away. This was Kurt’s domain and they knew it. 

“Look. I get you want to blend in or whatever. But no. How did you dress before this?”

“Before- Not much differently. Until I came out anyway. I felt brave then.” He looks down. “Wore a bowtie and everything. Tight red skinny jeans.” He chuckles to himself. “A disaster, basically.”

“Bowties?”

“Yeah. It- I know it’s stupid. I was sort of addicted to them? Made me look dapper or whatever. And I liked bright colors. Gelled my hair down.” He self consciously tries to flatten the unruly curls he has now.

Kurt gasps. “You gelled it down? How much?”

“Umm, well as much as possible? I mean, come on. I look like freakin’ medusa. I get bullied enough as it is. I can’t wait to get the okay from the doctor.” Kurt frowns. “Yeah, to be allowed to use gel again. I have a headwound too. Back of my head. Have about 12 stitches in it. So until it’s healed enough, my hair has to stay like this.”

“Okay, I am coming over to your place after school.” Kurt announces.

Blaine blinks. “I’m sorry?”

“You are going to show me your closet and hair products. We will go shopping if needed. And you’ll be a whole new person by next week.”

“Kurt-”

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing. And we’ll find a style for you that fits you and your body. You’ll love it. I promise.”

“Purple doesn’t suit me, really.” He looks absolutely terrified. Kurt smirks. 

“We’ll find a color that does.”

He laughs when Blaine clutches his hair. 

“Don’t worry. You don’t need a color. Your face though. Honestly.” He chuckles. “No gelling down those curls though.”

“But Kurt-”

“I’m not having it, Blaine. Natural curls like this should not be demolished like that. They need proper care. And love. So after school?” He grabs his bag and goes to walk out. 

“I dunno, this is-”

“Good. You’ll look amazing. So red skinny jeans, huh?”

Blaine rushes to catch up to him, still trying to get him to not come to his house. 

Quin chuckles as she watches them walk away. By next week Blaine will look very different. And by the end of the year? Those two will both be different people, making out whenever they can.

She’s so glad she recommended McKinley to the Andersons at that dinner party last week. 

Sometimes you need to help out fate a little. At least this year will be very interesting...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I will be continuing this series, even if quaranklaine is already over. May take time and unsure when the next part will be up. But I will keep going. 
> 
> It's a crazy time for everyone. This is a way for me to deal with it all. Take care of yourselves and stand up for what you believe in. Love yourself and people around you and don't give up the fight <3


End file.
